Enjin Sentai GoOnger Grand Prix 11dot5: Rescue Red
by Ryuuette
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Spoilers up through 12 and some about the Go-Wings. Separated from his comrades, Sousuke is forced to fight this most recent BanKiJu on his own. However when he's nearly killed, two fighters unknown to him come to his rescue.
1. Lap 1: Metallic Saviors

Okay, so this is my first Super Sentai story. I hope I can do it justice. This story is based from the Go-Onger series between episodes 11 and 12. The reason why I chose between those two was because in 12 we start of with a sick Sousuke…

_Sousuke: Mach bad luck. :flips a coin:_

Anyway, this also bringing up the idea that if the Go-Wings had been around for as long as they say, why hadn't we seen them before? And why does it appear that they're keeping an eye on Sousuke?

_Hiroto: Do you think we enjoy babysitting?_

_Sousuke: HEY! I DON'T NEED TO BE BABYSAT!_

:sighs: Miu would you please?

_Miu: MelodiousFlurry doesn't own anything that is Go-Onger in this story. Only thing she may own on this is the BanKiJu, but even then, she's unsure of even that._

Please read and review.

* * *

**Enjin Sentai Go-Onger Grand Prix 11.5 : Rescue of Red**

**Lap 1 – Metallic Saviors**

"Careful Sousuke! Don't let that BanKiJu get too close!"

Go-On Red glanced over to the source of the voice – Go-On Green. Said Go-Onger was busy pushing back some of the uguts. Near him was Go-On Black – strong fighter if he ever knew one – doing much of the same. Go-On Blue and Go-On Yellow were also fighting some of the humanoid monsters. It seamed that all four were being lured away with the things, but that couldn't have been right.

That left him alone to fight the lead monster. What was the pollution supposed to be this time? Water? He'd lost track of the names and types even with Go-On Blue's notes.

Brushing off the warning, he pulled out a gas pump-like object as well as a small cartridge. He opened an area where the smaller of the two could be placed.

"Mantan Gun!" he called out, placing the cartridge into its slot, "Rod mode!" The fueling end extended.

"I'm ready partner!" a voice called from the weapon.

"Let's do this, Speedor!" the red fighter exclaimed.

"Right!"

"Sousuke, watch out!" another voice – Go-On Yellow – yelled.

Quickly, he tried to block the BanKiJu's attack. It was a success, allowing him to push the creature back. Taking an offensive stance, he started to hack and slash at the polluter.

"Partner! Calm down! He'll attack when you're least expecting, doru doru!"

"Rrrraaaagh!" Go-On Red growled. He brought his weapon down.

The other Go-Ongers – having grown used to their leader's shouts – ignored the cry. It was nothing unusual to them. There was a shout for every battle.

They didn't know this was different.

It was like a frozen moment – nothing moving for monster or Go-Onger. It seemed like an eternity as the one in red looked down, swallowing. A weak laugh came from his mask.

"Talk about mach bad luck," he uttered, pain in his voice.

Both of Go-On Red's hands were holding onto the Mantan Rod tightly, but the grip was loosening with each passing second. He was poised for an overhead strike. However the monster had been just slightly faster. Its weapon – a trident of sorts – was trust into the stomach, having cut a decent sized whole into the uniform and blood quickly staining the cloth around the area.

"Partner!" Speedor cried, worried for his human counterpart.

"Goodbye Go-Onger, banjunk," the BanKiJu laughed.

He yanked his weapon from Go-On Red's stomach, earning him a painful scream. _This won't take long,_ he thought as he slashed an X over the front and back of the fighter's torso. A piercing cry was heard as the red suit was torn to shreds, dark crimson staining the uniform more.

The Go-Onger dropped his weapon, hearing it clatter to the ground as he dropped to his hands and knees. Taking off his helmet he coughed harshly, blood leaving his lips. He screamed out in pain as two more slashes were made across his back. The young fighter was at the mercy of his opponent.

"Sousuke!" two voices cried at the same time, known to the person in question as Go-On Blue and Black.

The henshin shattered, causing the cartridge that was inside the Mantan weapon to lightly fall to the ground. Sousuke shakily picked it up, trying to get to his feet. As soon as he tried though, he found himself stomped into the ground, pain blossoming from all of his wounds.

"A-ah!" he cried, struggling from under the BanKiJu's weight.

Suddenly small explosions were heard and the weight was lifted off of the wounded fighter. He felt himself lifted up and carried off. He was losing a lot of blood, but it couldn't have been enough for him to be delusional, especially about this.

Whoever carried him away was unfamiliar. They wore a gold uniform – which was currently being stained with Sousuke's blood – and a golden helmet. They held him firmly, but at the same time gently as well. Near by appeared to be something or someone in silver before there were the sounds of explosions and he felt himself being bumped slightly. He knew that whoever was carrying him was running.

Soft whimpers of pain were emitted from the young man as he was carried away from the scene. He could hear the yells from his team mates, shouting for him. The questions heard from their individual cries.

"_Where are you?"_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_How badly are you hurt?"_

"_Do you need the hospital?"_

Each yell was a yell for Go-On Red and he couldn't answer – not in the frame of mind he was currently in. Everything was getting fuzzy from the loss of blood, becoming light headed. His sight blurred as he felt the person carrying him slow to almost a stop.

"Hey kid! Come on! Stay with us!" a man's voice shouted.

"Go-On Red! Stay awake! We need to get you help!" a female urged.

"R-Ren?" Sousuke uttered, "S-Saki?"

"Come on, kid. Stay awake!" the male exclaimed again.

"Dun… Dun call… call me kid," the civilian Go-Onger spoke weakly, second from passing out, "N-Name's… Sousuke…"

"The race car driver Sousuke? The one that supposedly vanished?" the woman questioned.

Before he could answer though, the wounded fighter fell unconscious. His body went limp, the hand that was holding his wounded abdomen sliding off and dangling to his side. The once peach skin was becoming an almost ghostly white.

The figure in gold that was carrying him knelt down for a moment. They removed their helmet to look at the young man. This one was a man as well, with short blonde-highlighted brown hair. His gaze was hard, but in his dark chocolate eyes there was worry and fear. Firm hands held the Go-Onger in a position where he wouldn't lose too much more blood.

"Miu, we can't take him to the hospital," the man in gold finally spoke, "If we did, we'd have to fake identities and he's very recognizable. Like you said, he's a driver. The doctors would know who he was."

"Then where do you suggest we take him?" the silver one questioned, glancing around to make sure that none of Sousuke's team had followed. "I mean I know we want to make sure that he heals, but the hospital would take good care of him."

As soon as it was deemed clear, they also removed their helmet to show the face of a young woman, no younger than the gold. Her long auburn hair was up in a ponytail, a silver-white cover over the twist tie. Chestnut orbs gazed down at the young man that lay in her brother's arms.

The young man's outfit was mostly black, red strips going down the sleeves of the jacket. There was lettering on the front but that didn't matter at the moment. Blood covered a pale peach hand as it lay at his side. Nearly blood crimson locks fell over the peaceful yet unconscious face. Blood stained the cloth, making everything darker. In the hand that wasn't bloody was the small cartridge with a winged "1" on the top, shaking slightly.

"Go-Onger…" the gold fighter whispered, taking the red cartridge into his hand. Closing his eyes, he soon opened them and looked up at his sister.

"We take him to the clinic to get sewn up and bandaged," he started, "Then we take him to our home. He'll be able to rest peacefully there."

"What about his friends, Hiroto? What will they do without him? You've seen it, they would only be able to make one of the engine forms while the other two drive around helpless."

"We'll fight in the background and make sure that they stay alive so that he has a team to go back to. In time, we'll need their help no matter how inexperienced they are."

"My my, my own brother wanting to help the young team? What's gotten into you?" Miu questioned as her brother stood up with the unconscious young man, their henshined forms breaking. "You never used to be like this when we saw them around."

"There's something about their team that's interesting to me. I want to watch them. See how they do," Hiroto admitted, starting to make his way for the clinic he mentioned, "In order to do that, though, he has to stay alive. His own partner would not want him to leave the others in limbo if they lost him. We have to-"

"Keep him safe," the younger Sutou sibling spoke, adjusting her bomber jacket some as she followed her brother, "I understand."

The siblings hurried to the emergency clinic. They knew they would get help there for the young Go-Onger. The two just hoped that they would make it in time that he would see another fight.

**LAP ONE 1 YELLOW FLAG**

* * *

Please review this. :bows:


	2. Lap 2: Start the Search

Okay, first chapter was a little rough. Re-reading it, I find myself having to go back and put the Japanese wording in. The way things ended up, using only English didn't sound right. And we usually only have a few different wordings for multiple sayings in Japanese. So this chapter I'm going back to putting the Japanese in, but only as needed.

_Hiroto: You should have done that in the first place._

_Sousuke: Don't say she should have done anything! It's her story. It's her experiment. Let her do what she wants._

Thank you Sousuke.

**To redryuranger11** I'm glad you like the story so far. Yes, I know that there should be more humor in this, but I'm someone who happens to write a lot of serious stuff. I mean I can write comical, but it takes a bit and I have to be in the mood. As for the suit situation, I'm playing off a "what if" situation. I mean we've seen the suits get ruined before, but only if the attack was really powerful or the opponent was really strong (for example of either, see the "destined fight" between Rio and Jan toward the end of Gekiranger). The "what if" scenario here is what if the suits they have at the end of the show aren't quite the same ones they started off with?

_Hanto: Melodious doesn't own any of us! Maybe the plot and the banki, but other than that nothing!_

Please read and review.

* * *

**Enjin Sentai Go-Onger Grand Prix 11.5: Rescue of Red**

**Lap 2 – Start the Search**

The world was a bunch of scattered nonsense. It was a combination of muffled voices, high-pitched sounds and extremely blurred pictures. Anything that was even attempted to be understood was no more than garbled junk.

At least it was for Sousuke. He was floating in and out of consciousness. He wanted to know what was going on. All he could feel, however, was numbness or slight pricks of pain from various places on his body – most of them from his stomach.

When he could open his eyes, he continually saw two blurred figures over him. One had short brown hair with highlights, the other had auburn that looked to be longer than the first. He saw yellow and grey, but they didn't seem to be Gunpei and Saki. Gunpei never wore yellow, nor would highlight his hair. Saki would never dye her hair a different color, nor would she wear grey. So what was going on?

After a while, the civilian Go-On Red finally gave up on trying to hear and see what was going on. He completely closed his eyes and fell into a deep healing slumber.

At the same time, Hiroto and Miu finally felt that they were able to release the breath that they had been holding. The rookie was finally going to sleep. He had been fighting the anesthesia and liquid medications the doctors at the clinic had been giving him. Taking a step back from either side, the siblings allowed the doctors to truly move in and get to work on the young man.

"Ani, I'm worried for him," the young woman spoke to her brother as soon as they both were at the end of the bed.

"He'll be fine. If he really is a Go-Onger, he'll get past this," the man spoke, gripping his sister's hand. "After all, this should be nothing."

"To us yes, but that battle did do some damage to us well."

"Not as much as it did to him."

"That trident still did a nice job of making a tear down both your and my arms, ani," Miu made note. She recalled how just moments before two separate doctors had given them stitches, then wrapped the wounds.

"We'll heal faster than him. We've been fighting longer anyway. His team wouldn't know what to do."

From his pocket, Hiroto felt a slight jumping. Looking to his sister, the two left the room so the doctors could work on the racer in peace. Taking out his Grip Trigger, he took out a crimson cartridge and placed it in the slot where his own gold one would go. A hologram of a red car popped up.

"Doru doru! Who are you? Where's Sousuke?! I want my aibou!" the car cried out.

"Quiet," the civilian gold fighter spoke, "I'll tell you what's going on if you quiet down."

Responding to this, the hologram silenced. However it looked up at the older of the two Sutou siblings. The gaze was that of truly wanting to know what happened and where his aibou was.

"Listen," Hiroto spoke, "it's like this. Your partner was badly hurt. He's going to need time to recover. That and the suits need to be remade."

"The suits need to be remade? But they're made of the-"

"They're not strong enough!" Hiroto interrupted, "Whatever that weapon the BanKiJu used is made of, it's enough to destroy the suits. You're friend is evidence to that."

"Will my aibou be okay?" the little car hologram seemed to squeek.

"He'll need time to recover, but he'll be fine with time."

"When can I see him again?"

Just as the crimson engine soul spoke, the door to Sousuke's room opened. Two of the physicians that had been working on the former race car driver came out, followed by the others who went on to continue with their rounds. Both were very solemn with a hint of surprise in their expressions. Their formerly white jackets were now splattered with the dark red of blood.

Upon seeing this, Hiroto quickly took Speedor's soul from the Wing Trigger. He turned toward the doctors, making sure to hide both objects. Miu was able to help her older brother by taking the soul and putting it in her jacket pocket by the Go-Phone.

"How is he, sensei?" the young woman asked first.

"Your friend is in serious condition right now, but he will recover," one older men answered. "The wound that was made to the stomach missed the abdominal artery, but still caused some light damage to internal organs close by."

"We were actually surprised at how clean the cuts were," the other continued, "If we hadn't known better, it would have appeared that your friend had been cut with a surgeon's scalpel."

"What? That's not possible!" Miu cried, "He was attacked! And definitely not by a scalpel, let alone a surgeon."

"Well miss, I don't know what to tell you," the first doctor spoke.

"Thank you Hidenori-sensei, Uchiyama-sensei," Hiroto bowed before asking, "How long will it be until he's able to be moved to our home?"

A little confused at this question, the two physicians looked to each other warily. They discussed it quietly before returning their gazes upon the siblings. It was Uchiyama that responded.

"At least two or three days. We need to make sure that his blood supply has been replenished and his wounds have healed enough."

"Very well then."

**_GoOngerGoWingGoOngerGoWing_**

"Sousuke!"

"Sousuke!!"

"Sousuke, where are you?!"

"Sousuke! Answer us!"

The shouts of the three young men and one young woman fell on deaf ears – if there were any ears listening at all. It was two hours post-battle now and there was no sign of Sousuke or Speedor around where it had taken place. It was unnerving and it worried all of them, even though one of them wouldn't show it.

They had all seen him fall at the hands of the BanKiJu. His uniform had been destroyed before their eyes and blood and run down his skin. None of them had been able to go to his side and now he was missing. Where was he?

The young woman wrung her hands out of nervousness. Normally she would say, "Smile, smile." Now, however, was not a good time. She brought her hands up to her chest, closing her eyes as if to pray. They gripped each other tightly before opening her eyes once more.

"Sousuke, where are you?" she whispered.

One of the young men went over to her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He squeezed it gently, reassuringly. He tried to smile for her, but failed as his own worry for their absent team member still remained.

"We'll find him, Saki. I know we will."

"But Hanto, you saw him as well as I did! He shouldn't have even been able to move and yet we can't even find him!"

The civilian Go-On Green flinched at the cry. She was right, he had to give her that. And that's what made him worry as well. Their lead member hadn't been in the condition to move at all. But in the area there wasn't even a-

"Hey guys! Over here!"

The three who were wandering around hurried over to their team member. He was knelt over an area of the pavement that was covered in a dark red. By the looks of it, whatever it was was still wet. It made the other three shudder.

"Gunpei, how can you look at that?"

"Ren, it's Sousuke's. I know because he was right here when fighting the BankKiJu."

Ren straightened up, stepping back. He swallowed hard. That much blood? It was almost impossible for him to be alive now. With that much blood having been spilt…

"There's no way…" Hanto whispered, his voice echoing the others' thoughts, "He… He can't be…"

Gunpei lifted up a small piece of cloth that he found in the blood. He examined it thoroughly, making sure that he didn't miss anything. It was a piece of Go-On Red's uniform – that much he could see – and when he smelled it he caught the metallic scent of blood. The edges were smooth, not rough like they would be if it had been ripped from another piece of cloth. The cloth didn't seem like it had been torn. It looked more like…

"This has been cut."

"What?!" three voices cried.

"This piece of cloth was cut not ripped," the un-henshined Go-On Black informed, standing. "Whatever that BanKiJu used as a weapon, it can slice cleanly through our suits. Sousuke was the unfortunate first victim. I want to make it so that he's the last."

"But how are you going to do that? We can't even call up the uniforms unless we're changing into them," Hanto questioned.

Gunpei held up the piece of cloth. "We'll get this analyzed and then work from there. By the time we get Sousuke and Speedor back, everything will be ready."

"You mean _if_ we get them back," Ren uttered. This earned him a glare from the other three. "I may be positive most of the time, but not right now. Right now, I'm being realistic."

Gunperd's comrade stood up and looked at Buson's aibou. His gaze was hard and determined. He wasn't about to let this team fall apart. Yes the bus driver was supposedly second in command and most knowledgeable, but he lacked the intuition and drive of a former officer. That was how Gunpei became a Go-Onger after all.

That and taking Bomper and the engine casts, but that wasn't important.

"Lets get back to headquarters," he spoke solidly, his eyes not leaving the civilian Go-On Blue's, "We'll be able to work better there anyway."

**_LAP TWO: YELLOW FLAG_**

* * *

Translations for those who need them:

**Ani **– short for aniki which tends to stand for "older brother" or is reference to the person of higher authority in a group

**Aibou** – usually used as "partner" for someone who is of equal or lower stature than another person

**Sensei**/ **-sensei** – teacher; honorific for someone who excels in a profession, in this case medical doctors

Please review.


	3. Lap 3: Truth Revealing and Slow Healing

So that this story doesn't get old or I forget my writing style again (the reason why my Den-O story is now gone) I'm trying to write this as I get the ideas. They may be scattered, but in time they'll make sense. Also, sorry about not updating sooner. I've started work for the summer.

_Sousuke: Hey! What about me?_

Calm down Sousuke. Jeez. It's still mostly about you and your healing. Just… cool your engine.

_Sousuke: --;;;_

Anyway, since everyone else is out at the moment, I'll do the disclaimer myself.

Disclaimer – I own nothing of Go-Onger at all. Period. So ask me for Tokuyama's autograph and I'll tell you again. I OWN NOTHING!!

_Sousuke: And you tell me to calm down._

Please read and review.

**Enjin Sentai Go-Onger Grand Prix 11.5: Rescue Red**

**Lap 3 – Truth Revealing and Slow Healing**

Dull chocolate orbs slowly opened. They were blinded by the lights around them and immediately closed. A groan was soon heard, which was followed by a chuckle from nearby. This caused the eyes to snap open once again.

Sousuke attempted to sit up only to be met with sharp pain and weakness. He gave a half cry, half moan as he fell back to the pillows. His entire body felt heavy as someone was starting to adjust the bed he was on just slightly. The pained racer looked to where the laugh had come from.

A man sat in a chair beside the bed. He wore a golden bomber jacket – which was currently open enough to show a black muscle tee underneath – and a pair of black cargo pants. His hair was black with golden blond highlights. It appeared he was no older than the Go-Onger and was wearing a smirk.

"Where… Where am I?" the redhead questioned, "What happened to me?"

"I knew you lost a lot of blood, but I didn't think you could lose your memory because of that." This comment received a glare. "Hey, we didn't have to save you. We could have just left you there for your friends to find dead."

"Ngh," Sousuke looked away, "Mach bad luck."

The man nudged the wounded fighter lightly on the shoulder. "Hey, you're lucky to be alive. Had that BanKiJu done anything before we got there, you wouldn't be here now."

The Go-Onger froze and he could have sworn his heart stopped (of course the monitor said different). Who was this guy? How did he know what a BanKiJu was? Had he told anyone who he was? Starting to panic, he tried to get out of the bed only for the man to push him back down.

"Don't make the wounds worse. You open any of them and you risk bleeding out. You're team would hate you if you died," the man informed, hi voice carrying a warning tone, "And we would be the ones to deliver the message to them."

"We? Who…" Sousuke started, only to realize that he hadn't heard a familiar voice since he woke up. "Speedor! Where is he? Is he o- Ah!"

Having tried to sit up again, there was an immediate sharp pain. The redhead's cry caused the man beside the bed to jump up. Pure fear was evident as the civilian Go-On Red whimpered while laying back down.

"Are you alright? Do you need a nurse or a doctor?"

"Speedor. I need Speedor." The plea was almost heart wrenching.

"My sister has him. She should be back-"

At that moment, a young woman appeared in the door frame. She wore a bomber jacket much like the man's minus the fact that it was silver, as well as a miniskirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail that had a silver cover. In her hands were a couple cups of coffee – which appeared to be non-hospital in origin – and a friendly smile graced her lips.

"I'm back, ani!" she spoke cheerfully.

"Ah, Welcome back, little sister. Our friend has finally woken up," the now revealed older sibling announced.

"He is? That's good… Nearly lost him a couple of times didn't we?"

"That we did, little sister."

"Stop talking like I'm not awake," the racer groaned, "I'm right here. Now could you tell me who you are and what's going on? Where's Speedor?"

"I suppose we should finally introduce ourselves to you," the man spoke, his sister taking a place beside him. "I'm Hiroto Sutou, Go-Wing Gold."

"I'm Miu Sutou, Go-Wing Silver," the woman spoke.

"Go-Wing?"

"A team that was called to fight Hiramechimedes."

"Hirame-wha?" Sousuke's mind was still a little foggy with the dimming pain killers.

"You'll meet him later more than likely," Hiroto spoke, "He's ruthless enough that he'll make his appearance. We're just watching for him right now, waiting for him to make his next move."

"Where's Speedor?" the wounded Go-Onger repeated.

"Right here."

Miu removed the Go-Phone and the engine soul from her jacket pockets. Placing the soul into the device, she handed it to prone young man. Sousuke took it into his hands and flipped open the phone. A familiar little red car showed appeared.

"Aibou!" Speedor cried happily.

"Speedor, it's good to see you."

"I was so worried for you, Sousuke!"

The person in question smiled some. Tears threatened to leave his eyes as he bit his lip. He sniffed, rubbing his eyes as best he could to keep the wet drops from falling. However, even his partner was crying. Speedor had thought that he would lose his partner and Sousuke had been scared that he had lost his friend.

Taking this as their cue, the two Go-Wings moved away and left the room so that the two could talk. Closing the door, Hiroto and Miu took opposite sides of the hall. The two of them faced each other. The younger of the two sighed.

"Well, that's one problem down," she spoke.

Hiroto shoved one hand into his pocket, leaning against the wall. He took a drink of his coffee before he looked to his sister, his expression solemn. "Yes, he's awake. However he still has quite a ways to go before he can even consider fighting again. Our injuries aren't nearly as bad as his."

"I looked in on his team like you asked me to."

"How are they doing?"

"They're a mess without their leader," she started, "They've been trying to create a new version of the suit so that _he_ doesn't happen again. Trying to figure out what materials to use and what the metal is that could cause that damage. Only problem is whenever one of them finds something that could be useful everyone else shuts it down."

"So they can function, but not as well as with him around?"

Taking a sip from her own warm drink, Miu nodded. "It's more like they can function as a team when he's around while they start to bicker when he's away."

"Which means nothing in synchronicity, causing instability in any sort of chance they would have had in creating their engine creation things. What were they again?"

"Engine-Oh, GunBir-Oh or Engine-Oh G6."

"You do have that piece of the trident that was left after we destroyed the banki?"

"It's back at our home going through the analysis chamber we built."

"Good."

Throwing away the now empty cup, the civilian Go-Wing Gold looked to his sister, his comrade. He shoved his hands into both of his pockets and looked to her. The expression he carried was that of questioning.

"Do you think we should let them know he's okay?" Hiroto asked.

"I'm sure they know. And if they don't… Well, they'll know soon enough."

_**GoWingGoOnGoWingGoOnGoWingGoOn**_

Hanto stared at the engine cast for Speedor. A gentle hand brushed over the small car's paint job. On his lips a small, sad smile caused his lips to twitch.

Of all of them, he had been the one to even completely care that Sousuke was missing. Gunpei and Ren were busy working on how to make their suits stronger so the Banki couldn't get at them again. When they weren't doing that they were fighting like two alpha males over who would lead the team. Saki – when not trying to separate the two Go-Ongers – was mostly keeping to herself. She wouldn't even say two words to him.

So he was alone in his thoughts and cares. Alone in thinking that Sousuke was still out there somewhere. That he had to be found.

When Hanto finally found some sense of resolve, he placed the engine cast into his pocket. Standing from his chair, he went to a pad of paper by the sink and scribbled a note on it. Knowing that they'd find it eventually, he placed the pen down beside the pad and started out of the RV.

It was at this same time that Birca's soul decided to show up from out of nowhere and land in Go-On Green's hand. His hand shaking some, he placed the chip into his Shift Changer. Birca popped up, a worried expression on he Orca-motorcycle's face. The engine soul looked up at his partner. The currently civilian Go-Onger swallowed hard and looked away.

"Aye, amigo! Don't tell me you're going alone! Think of Speedor!" the engine soul exclaimed.

"I am thinking of Speedor, aibou," Hanto spoke, trying not to cry. "That's why I'm going out – so I can find Sousuke."

"Then I'm going with you! You never know when you'll need your amigo."

Hanto smiled softly, nodding. "Alright, Birca, let's go."

_**LAP THREE: YELLOW FLAG**_

Please review!


	4. Lap 4: Moving Forward

Work's basically been killing me… I've had little to nothing in time… So sorry it's taken so long. I know I got some stuff wrong on the last chapter, but so I know the difference between the two teams of Go-Ongers, I've taken to call gold and silver the Go-Wings because it's shorter. Also for some reason my mind decided to mess with me and switched Miu's shorts with Saki's skirt. That was my fault.

Now, because of work and getting ready to go back to college, I'll be slow in getting the next chapters up. I'm sorry about that ahead of time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Go-Ongers or anything else involved with this story. Maybe the plot, but even that is unknown.

Please read and review.

**Engine Sentai Go-Onger 11.5: Rescue Red**

**Lap 4 – Moving Forward**

"Careful… Careful… Don't want to hurt yourself again."

"Don't bend your torso too much. You will pop the stitches and cause all the healing that's been done to be reversed."

This is the conversation that happened as Hiroto and Miu assisted Sousuke up the stairs to their home. He was still recovering, but he had healed enough to where he was able to leave the clinic. The physicians ordered that the wounded racer remain on a liquid diet before moving up to soft foods and so on.

"I-Itai," the redhead groaned as they got into the house. He hated being seen as weak. And from the stories that these two had been telling him, he knew that he had been stronger.

"M-My team… how are they doing?"

Hiroto kept his gaze straight ahead, his voice never wavering as he spoke. "They're in shambles. One of them has vanished while two of the others fight about who would be the better leader. The girl has shut herself off from the rest."

"Mach bad luck… I need to get back to them so- OW!" Sousuke shouted as the young woman gently adjusted his arm.

"You're not going anywhere until you're healed enough to fight again."

"Then why did you move me from that place to here?"

Miu hefted him up and sighed. The small movement caused a shout of pain, but she ignored it.

"We brought you here because though the clinic has decent facilities, it would be better if you recovered in a more comfortable environment," she explained.

"I-itai..." Sousuke muttered before closing his eyes. He collapsed onto Hiroto, his Go-Phone falling from this pant pocket.

The civilian Go-Wing Gold sighed and picked him up, carrying him up to the house's guest room himself. Miu, who followed close behind, picked up the device and went to the kitchen to grab some water for their temporary guest.

Upon entering the room, she saw Hiroto giving a grave look as he removed the shirt that the clinic had forced the wounded Go-On Red to wear on the way out. Blood had and was still seeping through the bandages and had started to stain the shirt. It wasn't pretty, but she knew what had to be done.

"Ani, I'll get our first aid kit," she spoke as she placed the water on the bedside table along with the phone and the engine soul. She quickly moved from the bedroom to do so.

While she left, Hiroto started removing the bandages carefully from the unconscious young man. He knew the Go-Onger was in quite the bind, he just didn't know how bad it was after being in the clinic for four days. A hiss left between his teeth as the last of the bandages were removed.

To say it was bad was an understatement. The stab wound to the stomach was far from healed – sure it was healing faster, he _was_ a Go-Onger after all. The stitches to the chest and back wounds had undone themselves, causing a bloody mess of the already pallid skin. If he was going to fix up this fighter, it had to be done quickly.

"Miu! Hurry with the first aid kit!"

**GoWingGoOngerGoWingGoOnger**

Hanto had searched for any sign of the Go-Onger lead for the last two days. There had been no sign of him anywhere, nor of the banki that they had been fighting. The only remnant of the battle was the blood that stained the concrete near the Tokyo Dome. Even then, though, it was almost gone due to the torrential downpour they had had since the fight.

"Birca… I can't find anything… It's like he was never here…" the civilian Go-On Green protested weakly. He took a green soul chip from his pocket and placed it into his Shift Charger.

Popping up, the green orca-cycle hologram looked at his partner. They were both distraught and tired. Both had resolved that until Sousuke was found that they would only be around the transport at night to sleep. They had earned enough to get by for food.

"Amigo, don't give up hope just yet! I'm sure if we just-"

"We can't trust the others. Saki-chan can't smile right now and Ren and Gunpei are fighting when they aren't trying to fix the suits. The only time any of us find any sort of peace is when we're sleeping."

"Amigo. We have to trust them! We're still a part of the team!"

"I know but-"

"But what?" a strong voice came from nearby. Hanto froze, then slowly looked up.

A black uniform with gray lettering and designs was revealed before the civilian Go-Onger. Black eyes stared at the young man as he stood up. The figure was dark, yet the skin was a pale kind of tan. The boyish-like man seemed almost small against the person.

"Gunpei…"

"We're like a family. We trust each other. We care for each other. We _fight_ about little things," the one in question spoke. "If we lose the trust, if we lose the thought of caring for another of us, we lose that family."

Go-On Green was confused, his brow furrowing. What had happened while he was gone that all of this happened? "But Ren and your arugments-?!"

"Solved," came the answer, quick and concise, "He is second in command, as he originally was. I guess you could say I'm the uncle who was a policeman at one point."

"So we can go look for Sousuke now?"

"Yes. Saki is helping Ren and Bomper with the configuration of the new suits – made of a material that is stronger than the ones we have now," Go-On Black explained to his comrade.

"Ah. That's good."

Walking toward where the fight took place, Gunpei kept his eyes forward as he spoke once again. "We were worried when you disappeared over the last couple days. We wondered where you were."

Hanto blushed slightly. He was embarrassed mostly. "Ah… Gomen."

_**LAP 4: YELLOW FLAG!**_

Please review.


	5. Lap 5: Healing and Dealing

I've been so busy with moving and starting school that I've just had no time to update this story. Luckly though, I was able to find some time and chapter five is FINALLY finished. Yes, the style may be a little off, but at least it hasn't completely changed from what it was.

_Hiroto: They put me in a school uniform…_

Are you still grumbling about that?

_Hiroto: They put me in a school uniform._

Hey, it's better than BearRV crushing on you like she was. That was just strange.

_Hanto: MelodiousFlurry does not own anything that is Go-Onger in any way shape or form._

Please read and review!

* * *

**Engine Sentai Go-Onger 11.5: Rescue Red**

**Lap 5 – Healing and Dealing**

Sousuke stared out side of his current room's door. It was a bright and sunny day outside, but not to him. The civilian Go-On Red felt as if it was gray and stormy – the kind of weather that would stop a race completely. He wasn't allowed out of the bed unless he had to go to the restroom and he had to be assisted to get there.

He was sick of being the patient to these… Go-Wings. He didn't know who they were or their story. He wasn't sure if he'd ever find out. The siblings would tell if they wanted to, but only if they wanted to.

Something else bothered him about the two. They didn't seem like they were getting tired of him, but he knew they had to be. Also, they appeared to be guarded yet open around him. It was almost like they were hiding something… or they were being too cautious around him. He'd be fine – he wasn't dying, he was just hurt.

As he thought of that, Sousuke placed a gentle hand on his wounded abdomen. He flinched slightly at the tinge of pain that it sent him. It was healing quickly – since he'd become a Go-Onger he had noticed that the healing time was faster than what it used to be. However, it still caused him trouble and he still had to eat semi-solid foods. It was getting old. The wounds to his front and back torso were mostly healed now. Miu, Hiroto and Speedor had all informed him that as he slept that his wounds would heal faster then while he was awake.

Getting bored, he flipped his coin. As it fell he watched it spin. It was quite the sight. He'd never actually watched the coin fall. Seeing the symbol of the Go-Ongers switch to reveal a tire was interesting. Enough to keep him occupied…

For all of about 5 minutes.

The civilian Go-On Red became bored once again. He hated being stuck in bed. There was nothing to do but sleep and read. While he did read occasionally it was mostly owner's manuals and racer stats for his racing career.

He winced at that thought. After what they had just gone through with Gunpei, they had agreed not to think about things connected to that incident too much. That was horrible what had happened, and yet it still was present in his ever-wandering mind. Enough so that he couldn't help but think about things connected to it.

"I wonder if the others are okay," the thought came out loud. This prompted a figure of a little car with a condor's appearance to pop out of the Go-Phone on the near by bed stand.

"They're probably doing just fine, aibou. Surely they can last a while without you nearby," Speedor answered.

"I still can't help but be worried. I mean Gunpei is a former police officer while Ren is supposed to be the second in command," Sousuke countered. He groaned slightly, if not from the pain then from the problem that was at hand.

Hiroto watched him from the door, soon leaving the room as the banter between engine soul and the race car driver between just those two. He shook his head and folded his arms over his chest as he walked into the living area. There is where he found Miu working on her flower arrangements. She looked up at him.

"Ani, when did Instructor Bowale want us back?" she asked quietly.

"He wants us back in about a week," was the answer, before the dual-locked male added, "However, we can't leave him here like this. His team will become even more worried and they'll fall even further into disrepair."

"But ani, when I checked, they were back to being a team again… Few disputes and working more on what they were doing," the auburn haired young woman spoke.

"They have? That's the fastest team repair I've ever heard of," Hiroto mused, then shook his head. "We have to remain focused on the problems ahead. Your bad habit is starting to rub off on me. We have to return to the Machine World for the last lesson for a while. At the same time, we have an injured Go-Onger and a team that has no leader. We need to get him back before we leave."

"But how are we going to do that, Ani?"

"We'll find a way, Miu," the older of the siblings spoke, "We always do. You know that."

"Nn…" But somehow the young woman didn't seem too convinced.

What Hiroto didn't tell her was that he had just heard three simultaneous beeps from the three changing devices. He knew this was an upgrade thanks to the once fallen apart team. While he said he hadn't known the team was back together, in all truth he had watched them mend from a safe distance. And now he knew that when one suit was upgraded, they were all upgraded. That was the way the system went – or at least that's what Instructor Bowale had said to him once.

**GoOngerGoWingGoOngerGoWing**

"Is that the finished product?" Gunpei questioned as Hanto stood in full uniform before them. He held his helmet as his hip so that he wouldn't get too overheated while in the back.

"I made all the specifications according to the remnants of the metal that were on the piece of Sousuke's suit we found," Ren informed, putting up the suit schematics on the screen for all to see. They appeared to be just simple modifications – a coding here, stronger armor or cloth there – but apparently they'd equal a better suit in the long run.

"It looks pretty much the same," Saki noted, tilting her head to the side. She stood from her chair and walked to Hanto, examining his suit.

"I can assure you Saki, this is much stronger for us. We won't have to worry about another of us getting hurt like that again."

The civilian Go-On Yellow gazed sadly. The three young men knew that look from how many times she'd used it before. She was thinking about Sousuke, their "father" of sorts. Their missing leader.

"We don't even know if he's still alive. There was so much blood," she hiccupped softly, trying to hold back the tears.

Gunpei stood up and went over to her side. He wrapped an arm around his comrade and gave almost a smirk. He looked to the others in the room before he started to speak.

"I've received an anonymous tip that Sousuke is actually alive and healing quite well. As to where he is wasn't told to me, but at least it's something to know that he's still around somewhere," the former cop announced, "So he's out there somewhere, annoying the hell out of whoever is taking care of him."

"That's good to know," Ren nodded, "Then we'll be able to get back to fighting the gaiarcs with our leader back again."

**LAP 5: YELLOW FLAG!**

* * *

Please read and review this.


End file.
